The five senses
by princess Naphatarie
Summary: Ponfarr in Vulcan females can be caused by things other then biology, like illness and greif Saavik is suffering from Ponfarr caused by grief, David Marcus helps her by getting helped himself. DavidSaavik note Features a Bisexual DavidHard R


Captain Spock was dead. I hadn't known the man long but he seemed like a nice enough person and he had raised a hell of a daughter. I decided it was best to let those who had known him attend his funeral. My mother went and so did most people. But I stayed in the room I was assigned and listened to Elton John chips on the vid player and lying on my bed, smelling the vanilla incense I had lit and imagining. I do that a lot, imagining I mean. Mostly I imagine men, David Bowie was one of my favorites, he may have been dead for a long time but his attractiveness was still undeniable. I laid back on my bed that night and couldn't make the form of the handsome musician appear. 

Taking his place instead was Saavik, looking like a photograph she appeared in sepia-tone, her hair stunning, her face calm, though she wasn't smiling and her body was nude with her hand on her shoulder. 'She is so fucking sexy' I thought as I stroked myself with my left hand. The vanilla wafted through the air of the plain white room, making even the pink comforter beneath me and the white dresser to my right seem so very important and powerful. I was so close to the brink. The Saavik in my fantasy changed, now she was on Risa with me, wearing a plain white bikini and holding a tropical drink in her hand as she got up from the table at the small cafИ , she was just short enough to get up without hitting her head on the rainbow umbrella placed there to protect patrons with paler skin. I was so close to coming when I heard someone chime the door. 'Don't get up, if they need me they can get me later.'

"David, Please let me in. It is extremely important." Saavik said through the door, it sounded as though she was panting. "It is extremely important" she repeated, this time not only was she panting but she sounded like she was near tears.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, could you come back later?" I felt so badly about trying to send her away but I couldn't help it, the thought of a girl I liked walking in on me masturbating wasn't exactly appealing to me.

"I really need your help. Whatever you are doing can wait."

"Fine but if you don't like what you see, don't blame me." I said and then I gave the verbal command for the door to open.

She came over to my bed where I was still sprawled out on it, spread eagle and panting, just like she was, "I need to do this, I cannot help myself, My father's death has caused me to need to seek a mate." and kissed me, with tongue and everything and the slowly kissed a trail down to my erection and took me in her mouth, and moved her mouth around it like a little girl trying to keep a cherry Popsicle from melting all over her hand, in and out, in and out. I moaned, I was to close and the suddenly my senses were overloaded, my sense of touch was overloaded as Saavik's mouth just kept with the up and down motion of her lips, my sense of smell overpowered by the vanilla making the whole room feel like heaven, my sense of sight by the warm whiteness all around the room and her head in between my thighs and my sense of taste by the taste of her mouth inside mine. I came as Elton John sang the last line of his song candle in the wind. ' And your candle burned out long before your legend ever did.'

Saavik stayed between my legs for only a moment longer but then crawled to the top of the bed where I was.

"Please tell me I didn't just dream that." I asked as I grinned sheepishly, a trait that was apparently genetic.

"You didn't. I hope I did not hassle you in any way."

"You just sucked my dick and your asking if you hassled me?" I asked, I knew Vulcans were polite but I didn't think they were that polite.

" I was there when your mother informed the Admiral that your prior sexual interests were nearly exclusively in men. There for it is logical to assume-"

"Shut up and kiss me."

END


End file.
